


Happy Valentine's Day David Rose

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David and Patrick celebrate Valentine's Day together.**Prompts for future chapters welcome**





	Happy Valentine's Day David Rose

As Valentine's Day approached, David began to source products from their suppliers for the romantic holiday. He was an expert at knowing what to buy for singles week, so he found that adapting those skills to couples came fairly naturally to him.

Boxes of massage oils, body chocolate, scented candles and artisan chocolates arrived in the lead up to Valentine's Day.

'David, are people actually going to buy this stuff?'  Patrick asked picking up a bottle of body chocolate and turning it over in his hand.

David approached Patrick and peered into the box, 'yes they are. We could always sample some if you don't believe me about the quality,' David raised his eyebrows seductively.

'As tempting as that is, we do need to make a profit on this,' Patrick responded as flatly as possible. David couldn't help but notice the reddening of Patrick's cheeks though, triggering an idea in David's mind.

***

David turned out to be correct. The specially ordered products were incredibly popular. Patrick had to admit that David's marketing around Valentine's Day was just as successful as Singles Week. As he looked over the spreadsheets and noted the increase in their profits, he momentarily wondered if they would have been able to take a bottle of the body chocolate for themselves. He then quickly reminded himself how slippery the slope of helping yourself to your own products was, even if it meant missing out on the opportunity to lick chocolate off your very sexy boyfriend’s body.

***

'I know we agreed not to go big for Valentine's but I just need you to promise that you haven't,' David said across the main floor at Rose Apothecary. Patrick looked up from the box he was unpacking.

'Why would you think I've gone overboard?' Patrick queried.

'Because,' David moved from behind the counter, 'you are known for being very generous with your gift giving. I just don't want to be left looking ridiculous if you buy something extravagant,' David had a point. Gift giving came very naturally to Patrick. He could come up with something thoughtful for David with what appeared to be minimal effort. David on the other hand struggled with coming up with a meaningful gift, not because he didn’t care about giving Patrick an amazing gift but because like many things in his life, he overthinked it until he couldn’t come up with a single idea.

'I promised I won't go over the top. you don't have to worry. I'm sure you've got me something amazing,' Patrick honestly didn't care as much about the gift as he did about getting to spend the day with David. He was sure that whatever he did get would be thoughtful and he'd love it. He was aware however, how much these type of gestured caused David to panic. David narrowed his eyes at Patrick, not completely trusting that Patrick wouldn't do some grand romantic gesture. Patrick just responded to the look by smiling sweetly at David, which only made David more suspicious. His gift for Patrick was already hidden safely in a drawer in the backroom, he just hoped it was enough.

***

When Valentine's Day finally arrived, Patrick cooked David breakfast in bed. It wasn't a difficult feat since getting David out of bed was a challenge all of its own.

Placing the breakfast tray on the bedside table, Patrick sat on the edge of the bed. David rolled over and groaned, but smiled when he saw the tray. Pancakes with syrup and whipped cream, steaming coffee and a single red rose.

'Happy Valentine's Day David,' Patrick leaned down to kiss David. Despite it being incredibly early by David's standards he wrapped his arms around Patrick's neck and pulled him closer. This was the first Valentine's Day he'd spent in an actual relationship, he wanted to make the most of it. Patrick complied and shifted his weight to get closer to David. As their kiss deepened, Patrick could feel just how interested David was by the growing bulge pressed against him.

Breaking apart, they breathed heavily, 'You better eat your breakfast before it goes cold,' Patrick mumbled against David's lips. David grumbled, but shuffled up in the bed until he was seated, his pillow neatly tucked behind him. Patrick lifted the breakfast tray and placed it on David's lap.

'This looks delicious. Are you joining me?' David said patting the bed beside him. Patrick stood, collected his own coffee cup from the kitchen and returned to his side of the bed.

'Aren't you having breakfast?' David said as he poured syrup over the pancakes.

'I ate some while I cooked them,' Patrick leaned against David's side as he started to eat. Patrick smiled as David eagerly ate. He loved these times with David, when they could just be together, no interruptions from family or customers.

'I think we'll be busy today,' David said in between mouthfuls. Patrick looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, 'last minute Valentine's shoppers.' Patrick had to smile. He sometimes wondered if David listened when he rambled on about business related topics. He'd been talking earlier in the week about peak periods and taking advantage of key dates and holidays to maximise profit when David silenced him with a passionate kiss. He wondered if it was a way to shut him up, not that he was complaining with David's tactics. But obviously David had absorbed some of what Patrick spoke about, which made him oddly proud.

'I think you're right. Maybe I should give you your present now then,' Patrick leaned across the bed, opened the bottom drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a black box tied closed with a white ribbon, just bigger than the palm of his hand. David placed the breakfast tray on his bedside table and turned back to Patrick excitedly.

'I left your present at the store,' David said, not taking the present yet.

'That's fine I can get it later,' Patrick held out the gift to him. David smiled, taking the box from his boyfriend's hand.

'Thank you,' he said, kissing Patrick before turning his attention to his gift. He pulled on the white ribbon, letting it unfurl before gently taking off the lid. Patrick watched in nervous excitement.

Inside the box, surrounded by white tissue paper lay a silver cuff bracelet. It was beautiful, exactly the style of jewellry that David would have picked out for himself.

'Patrick,' he breathed as he took the cuff from it's box. Turning it over in his hand he noticed on the inside edge carved in neat lettering  _ no better place _ . David could feel tears spring to his eyes. It was perfect, lyrics from their song. Patrick had clearly put so much thought and effort into the gift.

'Patrick it's beautiful. Thank you,' David slipped it onto his wrist, before taking Patrick's face in his hands and pulling him in to a kiss. Patrick turned his body and placed his hands on David's legs. David ran his fingers through Patrick's hair as Patrick deepened the kiss.

Dancing his tongue across David's lips he could taste coffee and maple syrup. David slip his hands down to Patrick's waist and gripping his fingers around the white cotton fabric of his shirt, he tugged Patrick towards him. Patrick complied and moved to straddle David's thighs.

David's hands drifted under Patrick's shirt, feeling his warm skin. Patrick instinctively arched his back to David's touch, his crotch pressing against David's. He braced himself against the bed frame as David pressed his growing erection up towards Patrick.

Patrick broke the kiss and began to kiss and lick along David's jaw. He circled his hips so that his own erection moved against David's.

'So you liked the present then?' Patrick mumbled into David's ear, kissing down his neck.

'Very much,' David's voice was deep with emotion and desire. David began to lift Patrick's shirt up.

'We have to go to work,' Patrick said, still kissing along David's neck.

'But it's Valentine's Day,' David groaned in frustration, his fingers tightening around Patrick's back.

'Yes and we have a store to run. It's not fiscally responsible to take a key sales day off,' Patrick punctuated each word with a kiss against David's skin.

'Fuck fiscally responsible,' David replied, he ran his hands down the back of Patrick's pants and firmly grabbed his ass. Patrick moaned in response.

Pulling back slightly Patrick looked at David, his eyes dark with lust, 'I suppose we could manage this situation quickly and not have if affect our profit margins,' Patrick rumbled. And David, with a smirk, instantly knew he had him. As soon as Patrick conceded for sex over work even slightly there was no going back.

'And how do you suggest that we manage this situation and still retain customer loyalty?' If someone had told David two years ago that he would be using business lingo as sex talk he would have called them a fucking liar, but here he found himself and he couldn't be happier.

'Oh I'll think of something. We do need to balance that with worker satisfaction,' Patrick responded, his voice deepening. With a brief but passionate kiss Patrick pushed himself off David and began shuffling down the bed, tugging David's pants with him.

'Worker satisfaction is definitely a priority,' David said before his speech was cut off with a moan.

***

As Patrick got ready David stared down at his gift, still perfectly positioned on his wrist. It was beautiful. And thoughtful. And expensive. David stopped and mentally placed the gift he got for Patrick beside it.  _ I didn't get enough _ he thought to himself. Panic started creeping into his chest, there was no way he'd be able to get something else now. He just had to hope that Patrick liked it and thought it was enough.

Patrick leaned over the bed, kissing David, 'Don't be too late,' he said to David, who was still sitting in bed, now completely naked.

'I'll do my best. Don't want to keep those customers waiting any longer,' David smiled. As soon as Patrick was out the door David pulled out his phone and attempted to search for last minute gift ideas nearby. The problem with owning the only store in town meant that there was really nowhere else to get a present and he didn’t have time to go to Elmdale.

Finally admitting defeat, he showered and dressed. As he stood in front of the mirror, he promised himself that he would get Patrick something extra for his birthday to make up for this.

***

David arrived at the store about half an hour after open. Placing his bag behind the curtain he kissed Patrick on the cheek.

'Morning,' he smiled, his eyes shining from the memory of their morning together. Patrick smiled in return. He glanced down at David's wrist and saw his gift still there, making him smile even more.

'Do I get my present now?' Patrick asked, his fingers running along the smooth metal of the cuff. David glanced up at the two customers that were walking around the store.

'Later,' he indicated to the customers.

'Sure thing,' Patrick smiled. A customer then approached the counter to make a purchase. David stepped away and began to straighten a display while Patrick put the customer's order through.

***

Around mid-morning, Patrick glanced at his phone before announcing that he was going to the cafe if David wanted a coffee.

'Yes please,' he responded, waving the duster in the air before returning to dusting off a shelf. They had been fairly busy all morning with customers so he was taking the opportunity to freshen up the store.

Patrick nodded before quickly disappearing out the door. David returned to dusting a shelf.

A few minutes later the door chimed, 'that was quick,' David said without turning around assuming it was Patrick.

'David Rose?' an unfamiliar voice asked. Turning quickly David was greeted by a delivery man holding a bunch of red roses.

'Yes?' he said nervously, surprise bubbling to the surface.

'These are for you,' he stepped forward.

'Counter please,' David indicated towards the counter. The delivery man placed them down, smiled briefly and left the store.

David approached the roses, they were absolutely stunning. He saw a small white envelope tucked between the petals. Pulling it out he read the card:

 

_ David, _

_ In your heart I see the start of every night and every day _

_ In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away _

_ Just as long here in your arms I could be in no better place _

_ You're simply the best, better than all the rest _

_ Better than anyone, anyone I ever met _

_ I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say _

_ Tear us apart, baby, I would rather be dead _

 

_ Happy Valentine's Day David. Thank you for making me the luckiest man alive. _

_ I love you always, _

_ Patrick xxx _

 

David felt tears flood to his eyes. Just when he thought that Patrick was the sweetest man alive, he surprised him again.

David didn't hear the door chime as he read the card again and touched the roses with reverence.

'Look at that,' Patrick said, causing David to jump. He walked in holding two cups.

'Patrick this is too much,' David said wiping his eyes. Patrick placed the cups on the counter and pulled David towards him.

'You're worth it,' Patrick responded. David wrapped his arms around Patrick's shoulders before leaning in a kissing him.

When they broke apart Patrick blinked, trying to recover from just how emotional kissing David made him feel.

'So, can I have my present now?' Patrick teased. David glanced away.

'I didn't get you enough,' he said barely above a whisper.

'Didn't get me enough? What do you mean?' Patrick's brow furrowed.

'I mean,' David said moving away slightly, 'that you bought me this,' he waved his wrist in the air, 'and these,' he pointed at the flowers, 'and it's so much. I don't deserve this. I didn't buy you the same amount,' he huffed.

'David,' Patrick took him by the shoulders, 'you do deserve this. And more. I love you and want you to know how special you are. I'm sure whatever you got me will be more than enough,' Patrick said, he could see a smile creeping across David's face as he slowly calmed.

'Ok,' David nodded, 'but if you don't like it I don't have a backup.'

David stepped out the back for a moment, soon reappearing holding one of their Valentine's Bags.

'David, we could have sold this,' Patrick said stepping towards his boyfriend.

'We did,' David held it out. Taking the bag Patrick saw that a receipt was stapled to it. Paid in full.

Somehow the fact that David actually paid for the items was one of the sexiest and most thoughtful things that David had done for Patrick. Patrick looked into the bag and saw a candle, a box of the chocolates and a bottle of the body chocolate.

'You managed to not eat the chocolates,' Patrick said looking up from the bag, his mind however was filling with thought about the body chocolate.

'Well, it is Valentine's after all,' David replied, 'thought they'd make a nice dessert.'

'I think I'd rather try something else for dessert,' Patrick placed the bag on the counter and pulled David towards him. David, coming freely, wrapped his arms around Patrick.

'Well everyone should try artisanal body chocolate at least once in their life,' David explained.

'Absolutely,' Patrick said before pulling David into a hungry kiss. It was going to be a long day before they could be home.

***

They returned to Patrick's apartment for dinner, not feeling brave enough to attempt whatever romantic specials Twyla had come up with, or wanting to risk running into Mr and Mrs Rose or Alexis and Ted.

Patrick had premade a lasagna and salad, so all he needed to do was throw it in the oven and wait. David placed his dozen red roses on the dining table, poured two glasses of red and lit two candles for the table.

As they waited for dinner to cook, they sat on the couch with their wine.

'Is Stevie seeing Emir today?' Patrick asked, David's legs lay across his lap.

'I don't think so. She's trying to play it cool but I think this is pretty serious for her,' David sipped his wine.

'Good, she deserves it,' Patrick ran his free hand up and down David's calves deep in thought.

Sitting quietly together they drank in each others presence. 

'Thank you for a beautiful Valentine's Day Patrick,' David spoke.

Patrick stood, as the timer on the stove sounded, 'it's not over yet,' he muttered, leaning down and kissing David briefly.

***

After dinner, Patrick washed the dishes as David dried. He had to smile to himself how something as mundane and domestic as doing the dishes with Patrick filled him with so much happiness.

Patrick returned from the bathroom as David was putting the last plates away. Wrapping his arms around David from behind Patrick pulled him into an embrace.

'Happy Valentine's Day David,' Patrick whispered in his ear before kissing down the back of his neck. David leaned his head forward, rubbing his hands across Patrick's.

As Patrick's hands slipped under David's sweater, he turned so he could face Patrick, capturing Patrick in a passionate kiss. David's hands ran through Patrick's hair, David pressed his tongue feverishly against Patrick's lips. Patrick opened to David, his own tongue pushing back into David's mouth.

Patrick's hands pressed against David's skin, lifting his sweater slightly.

Their kiss broke when the need for air became too much. Patrick then kissed, and nipped along David's jawline evoking a moan from David, who was feverishly pulling Patrick's shirt from his jeans.

'Take me to bed,' Patrick murmured against David's neck. David did not need to be asked twice. Taking Patrick's hand, he lead him the short distance to the bed, kicking their shoes and socks off as they went.

Patrick gripped the hem of David's sweater and undershirt and tugged them both off, throwing them on a chair. David deftly worked the buttons of Patrick's shirt, before pushing it off his shoulders.

As soon as Patrick's chest was bare, David leaned down and kissed and licked at his skin. David's hands worked across Patrick's chest before falling to his belt, which was quickly removed and discarded. Patrick's jeans soon followed the rest of his clothes in a puddle on the floor.

Walking him backwards, David's pushed Patrick back onto the bed. Patrick landed with a soft thud and a laugh. David, standing over Patrick, smiled as he removed pants, leaving him standing in his black designer briefs.

'You're gorgeous,' Patrick breathed, staring up at his boyfriend, causing David to blush.

David crawled up Patrick's body, planting kisses as he went. When he reached Patrick's lips, David kissed him deeply, resting his weight onto Patrick, whose arms snaked around David's body and gripped his ass firmly. Patrick lifted his hips to press his throbbing erection into David's. He could feel how hard he was through the fabric of their underwear, it drove Patrick wild.

After all this time with David, after all the times they'd had sex, a part of him still felt giddy that he was able to do this with the man he loved.

David, taking the cue from Patrick, began to grind his hips forward, causing Patrick to let out a moan.

With a smirk, David sat up, his legs straddling Patrick. Patrick groaned at the loss of contact, his hands gripping David's thighs.

David leaned over to the bedside table where his gift to Patrick sat. Reaching into the bag he pulled out the body chocolate. Patrick smiled broadly.

Unscrewing the lid, David drizzled chocolate across Patrick's chest, Patrick shivered.

David, tossing the bottle aside, leaned down and licked along Patrick's collarbone. Patrick's back arched, a moan escaping his lips.

David kissed and licked across Patrick's chest, Patrick's hands gripped David's shoulders.

'My god, David,' he moaned. He had no idea that having chocolate licked off your body could be so sensual.

David made his way slowly down Patrick's body, following the trail of chocolate as he went. Finally however the chocolate had been consumed and he reached the waistband of Patrick's boxer briefs. By this stage Patrick was gripping the pillow under his head, a moan coming from deep inside his chest.

Glancing up at Patrick with a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows, David hooked his finger under Patrick's briefs and pulled them down and off.

Taking Patrick's hard cock in his hand David jacked it a few times, eliciting another moan from Patrick. Then without hesitation he took Patrick's length deep into his mouth. Patrick's hips bucked up automatically. David placed one hand on Patrick's hip to help control his movement, then reaching up he grasped Patrick's hand and threaded their fingers together. Patrick's spare hand threaded through David's hair, guiding him to the pace that Patrick desired.

David alternated between pressing the flat of his tongue against Patrick's cock and running the tongue along the shaft, teasing each vein, hungrily tasting the precum that dripped from him. David bobbed his head up and down at the pace that Patrick set. Patrick's moans became more reedy and desperate, interspersed with him calling out David's name. Hearing Patrick desperately pant his name made David even harder, his own cock straining neglected against his briefs. He could feel himself getting lost in listening to Patrick fall apart.

'David,' Patrick called, tucking slightly on his hair, 'David, stop or I'll cum.' As much as he loved giving Patrick blowjobs and loved tasting Patrick as he came, tonight he wanted more.

Pulling off Patrick's cock with a hollow pop, he climbed back up Patrick's body, placing kisses as he went.

'Fuck David,' Patrick growled before capturing David in a passionate kiss, he could taste himself and chocolate on David's lips. David rutted his hips against Patrick's, as the kissed deepened. Patrick broke the kiss and in a swift movement flipped David onto his back, David letting out a shocked breath.

Patrick straddling David's hips reached across to the bed to where the bottle of bottle chocolate lay. Grabbing it, he poured a line down David's chest. Patrick started at David's stomach and started to lick and kiss the chocolate from David's body. It was now David's turn to grip the sheet and moan deeply. Patrick took his time as he crawled up David's body tasting as he went.

When he reached David's collarbone he broke his contact and held himself close to David's face, 'you were right. This is really nice chocolate,' he murmured before kissing David on the lips.

As he kissed David, his hands reached own and began to remove David's boxer briefs. David lifted his hips to help.

Sitting up Patrick pulled them the remainder of the way off, finally freeing David's cock.

Patrick grabbed the body chocolate once again but this time squirted a thick line along David's cock. David threw his head back as Patrick leaned down and with the flat of his tongue licked off the chocolate in one sweep. Then taking David's length in his mouth Patrick began to blow David in earnest. David gripping his short hair desperately.

The taste of the chocolate remained on Patrick's tongue but mixed with the taste that was uniquely David. He slid his tongue against David's shaft, moaning into the flesh. As David's breathing became ragged and his grip tightened, Patrick new he was close, but didn't want the night to end there. He pulled himself off of David's cock, to a frustrated moan.

Reaching around David, he pressed a dry finger against David's hole.

'Fuck,' David purred, but through his sex fogged brain he managed to reach to the bedside table and pull out their bottle of lube. Patrick took it and covered his fingers. Reaching back around David, who lifted his hips up slightly and raised his knees, Patrick ran his fingers over David's hole again. Pressing one finger in slowly past the tight muscles David groaned, gripping Patrick's shoulders, his eyes clamped shut.

Patrick began to fuck David with his finger, each time he pushed back in David let out a small squeak of pleasure.

Finally he muttered, 'more,' and Patrick compiled by adding another lube covered finger.

Patrick adjusted himself so he held himself over David, he wanted to see David's face as he fucked him with his fingers. He wanted to watch him fall apart.

'Fuck me Patrick,' David begged. Patrick moved his fingers deeper, wanting to make sure that David was ready for him. When he felt like he was Patrick sat up.

Sitting up between David's legs, Patrick grabbed a condom from the bedside table, rolled it down his own length, coated himself with more lube then positioned himself above David.

David's eyes fluttered open as Patrick lined himself up with David's hole. He loved watching Patrick as he entered him. He was so focused and pleasure filled that David couldn't help but smile, until the pleasure of the moment overtook him and he threw his head back again.

Patrick entered David slowly, giving him time to adjust to his size. When he was finally completely seated inside David's body Patrick let out a ragged breath. The feeling of having David tight around his cock was something that Patrick thought he'd never quite get use to, in the best possible way.

Then Patrick began to move, slowly at first, David wrapping his legs possessively around Patrick's waist, pulling him in as close as possible. Their lips met in a passioned kiss, tongues dancing together in time with their hips. David's cock was pressed firmly between them. After minutes of gentle thrusting, Patrick keeping a smooth pace, David moaned loudly, 'fuck me Patrick, fuck me.' And Patrick didn't need any more encouragement. With one hand Patrick reached and gripped David's thigh, lifting him his ass off the bed. Changing the angle slightly, he increased the speed in which he thrust into David. Dropping his head Patrick's breathing increased, his own moans growing louder, panting David's name. David likewise was falling apart. Patrick was perfectly hitting David's bundle of nerves with each thrust, he could feel the buildup deep within him. David clawed at Patrick's back, encouraging him to go faster. The slap of flesh on flesh filled the air, combined with their mutual moans of pleasure.

'Fu...fuck... Patrick,' David's cries increased as he neared his climax. His moans encouraged Patrick to increase his pace further.

With a final loud moan of pleasure and a loud cry of 'Patrick', David climaxed, digging his heels in, he felt himself cum, hot and wet between them. A few shaky thrusts later and Patrick followed, David feeling his heat inside him. His thrusts slowed and staggered before he collapsed on top of David panting desperately for air. David wrapped his arms around Patrick lovingly, lowering his legs from Patrick's waist. Patrick pulled out of David, but remand pressed against his chest, breathing heavily. Sweat, cum and reminiscence of body chocolate made it feel sticky and heated between them, but neither cared, not wanting to move yet. They only wanted to feel close to one another.

Brushing David's sweat moistened hair from his forehead, Patrick kissed David, 'I love you,' he murmured against his lips.

David, as his breathing returned to normal, ran his hands lazily across Patrick's back, 'I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day,' he couldn't help but smile. Before he met Patrick, David never thought he would be in this situation. Laying with his boyfriend on Valentine's Day after a night of passionate sex, completely loved and completely loving.

Patrick finally rolled off David and removed the condom that was fast becoming uncomfortable. He passed David some tissues as he wiped his chest clean.

After disposing of this, Patrick crawled back into bed, pulling David towards him, David rolled on his side facing Patrick.

'So the body chocolate was a good idea then?' David asked smuggly.

'Well since it was paid for in full, it was definitely a good idea,' Patrick's fingers traced long David's back.

'It was that or a new set of rubber thimbles in a more appropriate colour. Something to better match our sand and stone aesthetic,' David's hair tickled Patrick's chin.

'That might have been fun too,' Patrick smiled. Even after all this time he found himself feeling giddy around David. He couldn't believe he was there, his arms wrapped around the most incredible man he'd ever met.

'Now you're giving me ideas,' David lifted his head and looked lovingly into Patrick's eyes. Patrick returned the gaze, a soft smile dancing on his lips.

‘I mean I wouldn’t be disappointed if you got me that body chocolate for my birthday,’ Patrick mused.

‘I think that could be arranged,’ David smiled, ‘paid for in full of course.’

‘Of course,’ Patrick leaned in and kissed David softly.

Laying there in bed with David, wrapped in each others arms, bodies warm from sex, Patrick couldn’t think of a better way of spending Valentine’s Day, or anywhere else he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts welcome. Hit me up on tumblr @stargatewars.


End file.
